Almasy Brothers
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: A look into a world of Seifer and Zell.
1. Beginning

A/N: You can probably figure out what this one is about. Please don't flame it too much since it is like almost 3:30 in the morning and I admit it probably isn't really my strongest fic, but I tried lol. I got this idea a while back and finally decided to post it to this site. Originally I was gonna have these events in flashbacks, but I wanted to tell the story in it's own fic. All characters but Xavkul and Graeme are owned by Squaresoft Enix.

Xavkul and Graeme had left their two sons, Seifer and Zell with Edea Kramer at her orphanage. They all stood inside of the little stone house which was near the shoreline of the ocean. The lighthouse was not too far away from it. "Now, Seifer..." Xavkul started as he kneeled in front of him. "You need to be strong...your mom and I need to leave you here."

"But why?" a three year old Seifer interrupted as he wiped his wet, tearstained face.

"You need to stay somewhere safe so you can grow up," Graeme replied as she tucked away some of her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"But I want to grow up with you!!" Seifer wailed as he hugged his father. Two year old Zell was sniffling beside him.

"That isn't possible," Xavkul told him sternly. "I want you to stay safely away from us."

"Mommy!" Zell cried as he ran up and hugged his mother's leg.

"It is about time we go Xavkul," she looked down to her husband as he in turn looked up at her.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is..." Xavkul told her sadly. He faced Seifer once again and told him, "I want you to be strong like a knight. Do knights cry?"

"No daddy," Seifer answered as he brought his sleeved arm up to wipe his eyes.

"That's my good boy, come give daddy a hug." Seifer wrapped his little arms around his father's shoulders in a tight hug.

As Xavkul began to stand up, Seifer pleaded, "Pwease don't go daddy!!" Xavkul bent down to kiss a wailing Zell, whom was still holding on to Graeme's leg.

Edea walked over to the two little boys and held them both in a firm but gentle embrace as they watched their parents leave the orphanage. Xavkul looked at Edea and she nodded solemnly, Xavkul nodded back once before turning Graeme in the other direction to walk out the door.

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" Zell wailed while holding his arms out to them. Graeme was about to turn back to get her two sons, but Xavkul stopped her by shaking his head. Soon, they were both out the door. 


	2. Cwybaby Zell

A couple of years later, Seifer had turned five and Zell was then four. "I got bit by a bug!" Zell cried as he ran to Edea.

"Is that right?" Edea asked sweetly as she bent down to look at the bite. "Do you know what bit you?" Edea asked the crying Zell.

"A Mus...mos...keeto?" Zell tried to pronounce the difficult word.

"A mosquito bit you?" Edea asked.

"Uh huh," Zell nodded as he looked at the bite again.

"Stay right here and I will go get some medicine for it," Edea smiled warmly and lovingly.

After she was out of the room, Seifer teased, "Cwybaby Zell!"

"I'm not cwybaby!" Zell stomped as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted with his lower lip stuck out some.

"Yoo are why mommy and daddy left us here! You cwy all the time!" Seifer yelled.

"Am not!!" Zell got red-faced as he started crying.

"Cwybaby Zell! Cwybaby Zell!" Seifer taunted.

Quistis ran into the room after hearing Zell cry, and she heard Seifer's teasing. "I'm telling Matwon!" she yelled at Seifer.

"Tattle-tale!" Seifer replied.

"What is going on in here?" Edea asked as she walked back into the room with the medicine covered rag.

Quistis pointed to Seifer and answered, "Seifer is calling Zell a cwybaby!"

"Is this true Seifer?" Edea asked.

"Yes Matwon," Seifer lowered his head in embarrassment and kicked at the wooden floor beneath him. 


	3. Bittersweet

A/N: I had to edit this chapter because I found a couple of mistakes. I'm sure those who have read this story noticed lol. Thanks for the review Silver Wolf! I loved it hehe. I hope you liked the story and you can see more of their relationship in "A Sorceress and Her Knights."

Another six years passed, which meant Seifer was eleven and Zell was now ten. Zell was playing in the sand at the beach and his sandcastle kept falling apart. Seifer was making one not too far away from Zell. Zell sighed in frustration at his last attempt to make a sandcastle, so he looked over at Seifer's and seen that his was staying together. The other kids were all taking a nap as punishment for playing a game of kickball in the house, Squall had even played along with them this time. Squall had kicked the ball and it hit Edea's china cabinet and shattered the glass windows on it.

Zell couldn't believe that Seifer's sandcastle was better than his own. "Seifer?" Zell asked.

"What?" Seifer asked out of annoyance.

"Can you help me with my sandcastle? It keeps falling down," Zell begged.

Seifer turned his eyes over to Zell and seen the pile of dirt in front of him. "You're doing it wrong."

"I know," Zell replied. "Please help?"

"Tch fine, get over here," Seifer waved his arm his direction and Zell stood and jogged the little amount of distance toward his brother. Zell plopped down next to Seifer in the sand and Seifer started, "First, you need water."

"I know that part," Zell replied. "But I used water and it's not staying up.

"You didn't use ENOUGH water," Seifer explained as he poured more onto his own pile of sand. "Try making a castle now," Seifer ordered.

Zell gathered the sand between his hands and packed it in. He then shaped the wet sand into a circle and tried to make it stand, and it stood! "Cool!" Zell exclaimed. A few minutes found the boys silently making their sandcastles, finally Zell asked, "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Seifer asked as he looked up at Zell.

"Do you hate me?" Zell repeated as he kept his gaze on the task at hand. "'Cause I don't hate you."

"Why don't you hate me?" Seifer asked with a hint of shock. "I always tease you."

"So?" Zell asked while looking into Seifer's eyes. "You're still my big brother. Why should I hate you?" This caught the other boy offguard.

Before he could say anything, Edea called from the house, "Seifer! Zell! Time to come in!" They both looked in her direction to see her looking out to them.

Seifer and Zell both stood and began to pat the sand off of their skin and clothes before heading back to the orphanage.

When they went inside the house, Edea smiled down at the Seifer, "You are going to be leaving soon Seifer."

"Where am I going?" Seifer asked with a little bit of a worried expression on his face.

"You are going to school in a place called Balamb Garden," Edea answered. "You will have many adventures and have the chance to make a lot of new friends."

"But I won't know anyone!" Seifer protested.

"Ah, but you will. Quistis is there, and Squall is leaving with you today," Edea answered.

"Does Seifer really have to go?" Zell asked sadly and Seifer stared at Zell as Zell lowered his head some.

"I'm afraid so Zell," Edea told him as she studied his face.

"But I don't want him to go...my parents left because of me and now Seifer is leaving because of me," Zell's face got slightly red as he tried to hold back tears.

"You are leaving too Zell," Edea told him.

"Why?" Zell asked as he looked up at Edea.

"You have been adapted by a lovely couple," Edea smiled at him.

"Why can't Seifer come too?" Zell asked as he turned his teary eyes up to Edea.

"Seifer can't go with you because he will be in school and very busy," was all Edea said. "You two will be close to each other though...you will be in the town of Balamb and Seifer will be about a half mile away in Balamb Garden. I'm sure you two can visit each other as often as you can."

"Really?" Zell asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, really," Edea replied back. "Seifer is leaving today, and you will be leaving two days from now. So Seifer, go pack your bags because you will leave as soon as that is done."

"Yes, Matron," Seifer nodded and walked to his room to pack. He saw that there was already a suitcase sitting on the bed for him to use, so he went over to the dresser and began to take his clothes out.

"Did you hear that?" Zell asked with excitement. "We can visit each other whenever we want!"

"I don't want to visit you," Seifer replied in a mean tone.

"Huh? Why?" Zell asked as he stared at Seifer.

"Because I don't want all my friends see me with a wussy brother," Seifer answered.

"I am not wussy!" Zell pouted as he stomped his foot on the floor. He brightened up and continued excitedly, "We can see each other when we want and we can still be a family! We are gonna have the best time!" Zell jumped with that statement.

"You are not my family! Look at you! You are skinny like a chicken! You're a stupid little chickenwuss!" Seifer yelled.

"I'm not a chickenwuss!" Zell shouted back. "You know I hate that mean name! You called me that forever!" Zell exaggerated.

"Chickenwuss, crybaby Zell!" Seifer taunted with a mean smirk.

"Shut up!" Zell yelled.

"Boys, boys! What's going on in here?" Edea asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I told Seifer that we can visit each other," Zell began on the brink of tears. "But he said that he didn't want to visit me because I am not his family. And, and..." Zell ran to Edea and wrapped his arms around her waist as he cried into her dress. 


	4. Balamb Garden

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapters, that's usually not my style, but I ran out of ideas and I only worked on this for like 30 mins and didn't want it to become a full-fledged story as my others are. I simply wanted to give an idea of how the orphanage life was like for these two. Look for traces of this story to appear in one of my other ones.

Zell was looking out the window as his new mother drove around the outskirts of town giving Zell a tour. "What's that?" Zell pointed to a large building.

"That's Balamb Garden," Ma Dincht answered him as she glanced out his window at the impressive building.

"My brother Seifer goes there," Zell told her. He hadn't completely warmed up to her yet, but he thought he would give it a try since she was being really nice to him. He even had his own room and best of all, he didn't have to share it with anybody else!

"Would you like to go to that school too?" Rosalinne Dincht asked her new son.

"Yeah!" Zell cried out. After they passed the school and made a quick turn-around, Zell thought to himself, 'If he won't visit me, I'll visit him! I'll make him like me no matter what!' 


End file.
